Giroro's Secret Hobby
by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars
Summary: Giroro turns human and discovers something almost as fun as polishing guns...


**A/N: Before reading this, you may want to watch episode #196 to get a... erm... better understanding of Giroro's state. (It's the episode where Giroro turns human and dances with Natsumi at some random random ball.)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after Giroro danced with Natsumi at some ball as a human. Now that he had the All Things Are Living raygun which could turn him human, there were no boundaries in his relationship with Natsumi. All he had to do next was work up the courage to see her again.<p>

So after thinking it over, he decided to turn into a human again and confess to Natsumi that it was he who had danced with her. She would ask why he'd do something like that, and then he would dodge the question. Yes, a perfectly flawless plan.

He put down the gun he'd been polishing and gave Miss Furbottom a stroke on the head before heading into his tent. It would be better to transform there, since apparently Keronians don't transform into clothed humans. He had to learn that the hard way.

Giroro opened the tent flap and stepped inside. He found the All Things Are Living raygun lying in the corner of his tent, also where he had hidden his tux. If he was confronting Natsumi today, then he'd better get ready ahead of time. He gave himself a quick zap of the raygun, then dressed. He was about to leave his tent when he noticed something. His eyes wandered to the floor of his tent where a hand mirror was. He picked it up in his hand and examined it, not intrigued by the fact that he hadn't had a hand mirror in his tent to begin with, but by the fact that he saw some of his blond hair was out of place. _If I want to impress Natsumi,_ he thought, _I can't have my hair looking like a mess._

He picked up a comb—another item he didn't know he had in his tent—and began to comb. It was a little difficult at first, since he'd never combed his hair before, but after a while it began to get a little easier. In fact, rhythmic, and even… fun.

_This is almost as fun as polishing weapons,_ he thought, and combed some more.

He combed his bangs, the long ones that fell in front of his eyes, and the others that whipped off his head like well-placed cowlicks. He combed the back of his hair, straightening it out for a handsome effect. Natsumi would really like it if he had nice-looking hair. He combed to the front, to the side, to the back. He combed again, and again, and again. And when he was done, he combed some more.

_Yes, this is going very nicely,_ he decided. _Pekoponian hair really is fun to comb. Shame I never had it until now._

He shook up his hair again, making it look wild and untamed. Then he straightened it back out, pulling the comb through the small strands of blond that hung from his head.

He kept combing for a total of about an hour until Natsumi began to wonder where Giroro was. Using her deductive reasoning that she didn't actually have, she predicted he would be in his tent. It was only practical.

She went into the backyard to look for him, but didn't call his name, for fear that he would run away. For some reason, he usually did that when she called for him, unless she was in trouble or something. But she was too distracted to figure out the reason. With a cheerful smile, Natsumi opened Giroro's tent flap and poked her head in, calling, "Giiiiiro—!"

Natsumi was cut short when she found that it wasn't Giroro who was in his tent, but some _guy_ who was combing his hair compulsively. Instead of leaving, she just stood there in shock.

Giroro was in shock, too. The comb fell from his hand and through his bangs, pulling down on them like a spring. He stared at her blankly. She stared back.

"Who—Who are… you?" asked Natsumi.

Giroro gave a hard swallow, not finding the courage to answer. His eyes drifted back to the comb, the only object in his tent that he would look at for the moment.

Natsumi backed away very, very slowly. Her day had just gotten really creepy.

And after that, Giroro never combed his hair compulsively ever again.


End file.
